I'd Die For You
by Not An Infant
Summary: The wine tastes okay. Good, even. The next one shot in my 'eventually" series, from Booth's POV. ANGELA AND WENDELL! Come on, who feels bad for Hodgins! ME!


**Title: I'd Die For You**

**Author: Not An Infant**

**Summary: The wine tastes okay. Good, even.**

**Rating: K**

**A/N: I think the oneshot explains itself. :)**

**Disclaimer:ANGELA AND WENDELL!!!!! If I owned the show, they would never have been **_**friends!!!!**_

I'D DIE FOR YOU

The wine tastes okay. Good, even. The glass feels smooth and cool in your hand as you raise it to your mouth for another sip, feeling the rush of warmth burn your throat to your stomach, loosening your muscles, making it easier for you to talk about what's bothering you.

"He fooled me."

It's the sad truth; you looked in that guard's eyes and thought you saw nothing but sincerity when he said that he never meant to kill your victim, that he was trying to save him from his own machines. And you were planning to defend him in trial, to let him know that it was never his fault, that he should have told someone, until _she _brought up her second level of evidence that proved the man's true intentions. And you, you just stood there in shock, fingering your handcuffs, still not sure whether you were right or wrong. You couldn't believe it. You still can't believe it. That damn surgery really screwed you up.

"You've still got it."

It comes after you hint slyly what you know about Angela's new found source of happiness, after you smirk at Wendell hand lightly brushing Angela upper arm. Your partner sits back down next to you and notices your glee. You trick her into thinking that she doesn't want to know. It should feel bad, considering she's had more people trick her than you can count, but you like playfully messing around with her sometimes; it's a humorous ritual between five year old partners that you never get tired of.

"Angela and I had a fight."

Out of al the things you could help her with, you cannot help her with this; friendship matters. It's the only thing you don't have the best experience in; most of your friends are bound to you by war and crime, while Angela and Tempe have known each other deeper than forensic anthropology. She may be a fragile fort you are willing to lose blood for, but she can take care of herself; she is a grown up, like you. So you let her know that everything is going to be okay instead, because you'll be damned if she feels bad while you can help it.

"I need to know what you think."

Maybe the whole _I'm not getting between you and your best friend _thing wasn't such a good idea after all. The way she says it--and you know she hasn't said it before--she sounds like she is unsure, desperate for something out of you more than a shield or a laugh buddy. She sounds like she needs YOUR GUIDANCE, LIKE she was hurt that you didn't help her before and needs you to make up for it.

If you didn't know better...almost like she loves you.

And it's this small little notice that lets you finally give in to her advice, tell her the truth, watch her make up with her best friend, come back,and smile at you, never saying thank you, just following what you have to say, because apparently...

"I trust you."

It's moments like these that harden your resolve. Whatever the scans of your brain say, you've felt something intangible and incomprehensible for a very long time towards your auburn-haired friend. And maybe for her it's not on the same level, but she feels it too. Like an unconditional pull between you and her. God can do miracles...well, he gave you Temperance Brennan, and that's about enough to last you a lifetime and then some. But maybe, just maybe, God sees how much you feel whatever you feel for her, and is working on a master plan to reward you for your unwavering.....feeling. You've put your life and career on the line for her without her asking after just two years of knowing her. That's got to count for something in His books. So you, being the good Catholic you are, wait, silently, because it's all that she's ever _asked _you to do without saying it.

So many things have changed since Bones walked into your life. You know you are now a better father, friend, brother, and Agent because of her. The world is colder than it was five years ago. Sometimes, it's hard to know who you are. Without her.

"I'd do anything for you. I'd die for you. I'd kill for you."

That's a constant.

**A/N: I would have posted this sooner, but it took forever for me to even get to see the episode due to business. Hope you liked it. DitD oneshot coming soon.**


End file.
